A rush
by BelleBailey
Summary: When the lab explose will it give sara and nick the push they need to tell each other their feelings. Snicker. Fluffy.


-1

Sara was just starring off into space, when Nick entered. He didn't move when he saw her. He just starred at her. She looked sad. Nick walked toward her until he was right behind her.

"Hey, Sara."

Sara jumped. She quickly turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"Nicky!"

"Why are you so sad?"

She blushed and turned her back toward. Sara didn't want to answer him.

"Nothing."

Nick draped one leg over the bench and sat down. He took hold of both of her hands. She looked into his eyes. They were warming and inviting. Unfortunately, Sara didn't want to be invited in. She couldn't stay with another man after what happened with the other men in her life.

"Sara, I know something is…………"

"Nick, why don't you just leave me alone!"

Sara ran out of the locker room. Nick got up and raced to the door, but by the time he got there she was already gone. While this was going on, Catherine was in the break room. Sara walked in casually, but was out of breathe. Catherine got some coffee and sat down across from her.

"Are you sure you need more coffee?"

Sara looked up.

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm a CSI. You were running."

Sara sighed.

"It's Nicky."

"You tell him, yet?"

"No."

"It's been six years. How long are you gotta wait to tell him you love him."

"Six more years," Sara said in a whisper.

"Six more…….! Sara why won't you tell him?" 

Sara looked down. Catherine got up and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"I was in the locker room when Nick came in. He asked……."

"I asked what was wrong, she yelled at me and ran off." 

Warrick shook his head. Nick was pacing up and down the room.

"So your not going to tell her?"

Nick shook his head.

"You've loved her for what five years…………"

"Six years."

"………and you still won't tell her?"

"No."

Warrick sighed. This was a lost cause that he was never going to be able to get out of him. That was the problem with Nick, he didn't tell anyone about his feelings. Man, him and Sara were destined for each other.

"You're messed up."

"Am not," Nick growled. Nick continued to pace in Grissom's office, were Warrick was borrowing to help him on a case. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Greg ran into the room.

"There's been an explosion near the break room."

"Anyone in there?"

Warrick asked as all three of them ran toward the break room. There was a small crowd of people gathered around not knowing if it was all right to help or not. They saw Catherine, whose face was covered in ash, walked out of the rumble. Warrick quickened his pace to get to her.

"Are you all right," he asked.

"I'm fine, but Sara is still in there."

Nick wasted no time and ran into the break room, or what was left of it. The ceiling was about to collapse. When he finally found Sara, she was curled up in a ball. Nick hurried over to her. She wasn't moving; he started to fear the worst. He could hear the others screaming to him. Telling him to get out of there quickly, but he ignored them. He wasn't going to leave without her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and starred at him for what seemed like forever.

"Nicky?"

"Sara, can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Nick helped Sara get up and made a break for the door, but the ceiling had already started to come down and was blocking the doorway. Nick and Sara quickly looked around for a way out. Nick pointed to the window and helped Sara up. Once she was outside he attempted to pull himself up, but a piece of wood came down on his back and he fell to the floor; his head hit the floor and he was knocked unconscious. Warrick, Catherine, and Greg could hear Sara yelling and went outside.

"Nicky! Nicky!"

"Sara, what happened," asked Catherine.

Sara refused to answer her. Catherine tried to calm her down.

"Sara! Calm down and tell us what happened."

"Nick, he's still in there. He pushed me out and I saw a piece of wood fall and he didn't come though he window and now he's not answering."

Warrick ran back into the lab and Grissom.

"What happened in the break room?"

"No time to explain. Nick's trapped in there and Sara thinks he's unconscious and he's not answering us from the outside or inside."

"Come on, I know another way into the break room. The mayor, who was around when the Lab was built, decided to building exist in every room at the time so in case of an emergency, anyone in there can get out or for rescue to get to them. The additional part of the building doesn't have this."

Warrick was quiet and followed Grissom. They headed to Grissom's office and found a small door. Grissom grabbed a flashlight off of his desk and proceeded in first with Warrick following. The exist pathway was small and narrow. It took awhile, but soon they found the right door to the break room. Warrick kicked the door open as best as he could since he had to duck. When the door opened, they could once again hear Sara's cries to Nick.

"Nick," yelled Warrick.

Grissom and Warrick continued to call for him and got no answer in return. After five minutes they found Nick sprawled out on the floor. Blood was dripping from his back. As the rest of the team guessed, he was unconscious. Warrick was the first to get to him. Grissom went to the window.

"Sara, stop yelling. We found him."

"How is he, Gil," asked Catherine.

"I don't know," he stopped yelling. "How is he, Warrick?"

"Alive, that's all I can say for now."

"Warrick said he's alive."

"Gil, I can hear the ambulance coming."

"Prefect timing."

Once the ambulance came, they rushed into the break room. They took Sara, Nick, Warrick, Grissom, and Catherine to the hospital. They kept insisting they were fine but the paramedics wanted to be sure. They took Nick into the ER right away. Sara stayed with Grissom.

"Sara, stop pacing. He's going to be fine. You're worrying too much."

"Grissom, you know, better than anyone here, how I feel about Nick."

"That's why I'm telling you to calm down. I know he's going to fine. If you keep worrying then you're going to make yourself sick."

"You're right."

"Bass called and he said that Sophia, Greg, and him are going to be here any minute now," said Warrick who had just walked into the ER waiting room. Just then one of the doctors came in.

"Ms. Sidle, Mr. Grissom, Mr. Brown, Ms. Willows, all of you are fine. A few scars but you'll live."

"Doctor, how's Nick Stokes," asked Sara.

"Very luck. He only has a broken leg. He had a concussion. His head will be sore for a few days and he shouldn't life anything heavy for a least ten days. He may get a little dizzy."

The doctor left and Sara tiled her head back. She gave a big sigh. They stayed there, even when Sophia, Greg, and Brass came. Catherine moved next to Sara and talked in a whisper, so they men couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Sara, are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, as soon as he's out of here."

"I'm glad."

Catherine smiled. The next day, Sara got off of work and headed to the hospital. She went to Nick's room. He was wide awake. As she walked in, Nick turned his attention to her. A smile formed on his face. He felt better by just seeing her walk in.

"Hey, Sar."

She sat down in the chair that was left next to his bed. Nick's eyes followed her as she moved.

"How are you?"

Nick didn't answer her. He just starred out at the doorway.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

Sara turned around. There was Hank. She quickly got up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing here," she growled.

"I wanted to see you."

Sara could tell Nick was getting mad. So she pushed Hank out of the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"How are you," he asked.

"I told you I never want to see you again."

"But Sara………"

"No, now leave."

Sara turned around and went back into the room. Hank finally left. When Sara looked at Nick's bed, he was gone. She looked behind the door.

"Were you listening?"

"I hate him."

"Didn't the doctor tell you to stay in bed."

"Yeah."

"Go."

Sara pointed to the bed. Nick smiled, he was glad that she cared so much. The next day, Nick was able to go home, but Sara was still worried about him. She offered to stay with him until he got better and they argued about it for a while until Nick gave in. Sara stayed in the guest room. She would wake up every two hours and would check on Nick. Toward morning, Sara heard screaming. She ran to Nick's room. He was sitting up in his bed. She sat next to him.

"Nicky?"

"I'm all right, Sara," he said without looking at her.

"Nick, waking up in the middle of the night screaming, isn't normal and means you're not fine. There's something wrong."

"It was about you."

She wrapped her arms around him. He allowed his head to rest on her chest. Sara's arms tightened around him. She whispered into this ear:

"I'm fine."

Nick smiled.

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you."

Before Sara could say anything, Nick placed his hands on either side of Sara's face. He brought his lips down to hers and teased her by letting their lips stay a couple inches apart, while she felt his hot breathe on her face. He could hear the moaning in her throat, as she waited for the much anticipated kiss. Nick enjoyed this little tease. Finally, Nick's lips touch her and kissed passionately. They slowly pulled apart.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nicky."

The End

I don't own CSI:

Please review.


End file.
